Fallen From Grace
by ShelbyCole
Summary: Sasuke thinks he's got everything under control. But when a bad attitude rebel comes into town and catches his eye, he'll realize it's not his looks that'll win this girl over. But...what is it? Can Sasuke find out what it takes to win this girl's heart?


**Fallen From Grace**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any stories/songs that come into play in this writing. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _

_This story is called Fallen from Grace, and it's going to be extremely funny, or so I hope. It's Sasuke's P.O.V., and there's going to be an OC, whom will be MINE in it as well. OH, and this is before he goes off to Orochimaru for power. Enjoy!_

♥Chapter One♥

For the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, nothing seemed to matter. No girls swooning at his feet, no family at home to meet, and no friends that needed see him anytime he didn't choose. As it seemed quite obvious to this Uchiha, he had the world in his hands, and he was twirling it on his finger like a ball. But no matter what the case, these things that happened didn't always go the way he wanted them. But today…today was different. There was no training; Kakashi had given the team a day off. He said…someone was coming to the village. But who would be so important and impudent to break his training? No matter whom it might be, Sasuke was sure, they would surely not disrupt his training again.

As he strode along the wide streets, listening to the passersby in their shops cleaning and readying themselves for the day, nothing mattered at all. The sunny day seemed to droop into clouds at his mere presence; the Uchiha smirked at the thought. Of course, he'd soon have to deal with those fan-girls….if you could call them girls at all. They were more like animals. But nonetheless, the day had started fairly well, a nothing-special day, but everyone seemed very cheery. Cheery was not a feeling Sasuke enjoyed nor took part it, so continued to walk, ignoring the smiles and waves as the people began to notice his presence in the vacant streets of town. They cocked their eyebrows and continued on with their business, assuming that was just his nature. They weren't wrong, but, they weren't completely right either. Sasuke Uchiha just didn't care. He didn't care about them, the village, or anyone for that matter. But no one seemed to mind it. He was another shinobi, another ninja that would help better the village against Orochimaru's brutal attack at the Chunin exams. They needed good ninja. They didn't realize that they didn't need this Uchiha anymore than they needed trash on the street. Of course, Sasuke didn't realize that either. Until, that is, it was directly pointed out by a random passerby he just happened to bump into.

All he saw was dark hair, almost black, and the flickering brown-black eye that was turned on him in the corner of his own eye before she hit the ground with a _thud._ He took his time turning around and watched her dust herself off.

"You really should watch where you're going," Sasuke smirked.

"Of course I should. After all, you've got your head too high in the air to see anything."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do I know you?"

"No, and I really don't intend to change that."

_Bad attitude, hmm, this could just possibly be fun._

"What's your name?" he asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"Kaiya Kaniwa, and if that smirk doesn't come off your face soon it's going to get removed forcefully. Who are you anyways?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

_Dear Kami, another emo James Bond. Lovely. _

"Well, Uchiha, I've got to get moving. I've got an appointment to get to. Maybe if you lower your head some you can see where you're going. And maybe you won't drown in the next rainstorm."

"Hn," he smirked.

_Oh, and he's stupid!_

_**BAM! **_

He instantly felt the smack across the face leaving a hand print. Cuffing like that, with absolutely no chakra, was a stupid idea for a ninja, but ideally suited for such as this. That stupid, annoying, arrogant smirk vanished instantly, and his hand instinctively came up to his swelling cheek.

"I told you, Boy. I won't lie to you."

It was her turn to smirk as she walked away. No, she _strutted_ away, with her head as high as his had been, and her long legs using the street as a runway. She was surely different, but NOBODY did that to Sasuke Uchiha. And she would surely not get away with it either. And as she flipped her shoulder-blade length hair as she turned a corner, he knew he'd see her again, and he was not going to have a repeat of that little incident.

People began to chatter, and only then did he even realize that it had been silent. Everyone had seen it, seen the girl slap him openly. His cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson as the heat suddenly engulfed them, and his eyes flickered maliciously. Oh yes, he'd get her back.

♥

By that afternoon, Kaiya had heard just about as much as Sasuke had, and was enjoying it thoroughly. That jerk deserved it, just knocking her over like that and then being so high-and-mighty about it. A distorted grimace came across her face as she thought back to his, where she saw him from the ground, with rocks poking at her shorts and scratching up her legs. It was not a good place to be when someone decides that they're better than you are, but anyone who thought they were better than Kaiya was would be completely mistaken. Kaiya was just as headstrong as any of her competitors, and could take them on toe-for-toe any day of the week. This guy though, this guy just had it coming to him. The mere thought of his face made her want to hunt him down and slap him again. But, then again, she was a quick fit for a fight.

Walking down the street of this new place, people smiled and waved at her, and she, unlike Mr. Emo-pants Uchiha, was polite and kind enough to smile and wave back. A boy in an orange jumpsuit with blonde hair sticking out every which way ran up to her yelling, "HEY! HEY YOU!"

She spun on her heels to face this voice, figuring it was another Emo boy that wanted to pick a fight with the worst possible enemy, but then she saw this boy coming. He had a wide, goofy grin on his face, and was stumbling over rocks and such, throwing it everywhere behind him. She even heard a pink-haired girl shriek, "Naruto!!"

She smiled down at this new face; he seemed like the sweetest person she'd met so far today. He looked up at her, smiled, and then crouched down, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Once he'd regained the breath he'd lost, he took it upon himself to jump up like a hyperactive lemur and greet her.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the NEXT HOKAGE! I haven't seen you around here before, who are you?"

She couldn't help but grin back. Who wouldn't, right? Not many people take it upon themselves to run up behind a stranger and introduce themselves in the middle of a street, correct? But she didn't need a reason other than she felt like it, to smile down at him and reply, "I'm Kaiya Kaniwa, and I'm here to visit an old friend of mine."

"Really, who is it? I bet 'cha I know who they are!" he grinned again, and from behind him she could see the pink hair coming towards him, and it wasn't looking too happy.

"Hatake Kaka…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Before she'd had the time, she grabbed Naruto's arm, slung him to the left, and caught the arm that would have pounded his head with her open hand. She didn't flinch, and the kunoichi's eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Hello, I'm Kaiya Kaniwa. It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly in the direction of the pink hair.

"U-uh-uh….hi?" She drew back, and Kaiya released her hand without a fight.

But then her eyes seemed to narrow, and her hands balled into fists, "You're the girl that slapped my Sasuke!"

"Yep, sure am, and by the sound of it, I'm the one and only!"

"No one else has the guts! I should kill you now for just talking to him!"

This time it was Kaiya's turn to narrow her eyes as a malicious grin spread rapidly across her face, and her red fingernails clenched and unclenched in her hands, "I'd like to see you try, sweetie."

"Sakura, don't even try! If she can slap Sasuke without so much as a scratch on her, she can take you down!"

A blush rose across her cheekbones and she looked stunned at the blonde's words.

_Poor boy, think before you speak. I've already taught that lesson today, haven't I?_

The girl backed down, though, if only to bang Naruto on the head with her fist. A bump arose immediately, but she couldn't say that he didn't deserve everything that came with it. With the blonde's whining and that Sakura girl yelling at him, Kaiya just slipped out of the circle of madness and simply vanished into the ever thickening crowd. But no one vanishes completely, and as for this little rebel girl, she seemed like a magnet for trouble. But as she took on the task of getting to Hatake Kakashi's house, she took it upon herself to meet and greet with everyone in the shops and on the street, even stopping to buy her friend a new edition of Icha Icha, even though she wasn't really old enough to buy it. It didn't matter though, because she looked plenty old enough.

The man at the counter handed her the bag with the brand new bright orange cover still visible from the outside, and she smiled and said, "Domo arigato" in return. She walked out and the bright white beam radiating off of her was enough to make even the toughest of men follow. She knew this, and enjoyed the same stubborn rebellious flirtatious entertainment that Sasuke could have had if he ever opened his eyes to see that it was right there, and was so much fun!

But she didn't care about that at the moment. She was nearing a small house at the end of the street, and ran up and rang the doorbell. Upon opening it, she saw a rush of silver hair and black mask before roughly being picked up and spun around while a voice sang in her ears, "Hey there, K-K. I missed you. What took you so long?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just some kids that tried to get on my bad side this morning. No matter, though. I'm here, right?"

Kakashi put her back on the ground and smiled down at her, putting one hand on top of her head, "Yes, you sure are."

♥♥

_I don't own Naruto, but Kaiya Kaniwa is completely mine, and made up. All of her actions and such as that are mine. If you take them you will regret it. Do not copy me. I am not that great. Remember this is one of my first stories on this site, so I'm hoping it's not too OOC, but this one probably is. I didn't mean to make Kaiya sound like such a brat, but it'll come out better as the story progresses. Yes, this is still a Sasuke x OC fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

**ShelbyCole**


End file.
